Jump Force (The Rewrite)
by Firetruck19
Summary: When Galena uses the cubes to merge the Jump Worlds with the Real World, the heroes from each world come together in order to prevent the destruction and chaos of the real world and their own. They are known as The Jump Force... A/N: This fic is going to be an Avengers style story. I will only include six characters in the Jump Force. You can read this story on Wattpad.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_(Umbras Dimension)_

"It is now time…"

"To lead humanity in the right direction"

A tall but dark figure sits in his chair as he holds a glowing book in his left hand. In his right hand, a cube with an orange line pattern going all around it, floats from his hand to his two companions.

"Kane"

"Galena"

"I expect no failures from you".

"Of course. The time is ripe for our plan to kick in. We will succeed. We have never failed you Prometheus" said the female companion Galena.

"Very well then. Let the first phase begin" the man in the chair announces. Galena uses the cube to open six portals leading into different worlds and her and Kane jump into one of them and disappear.

"Soon… My vision will become a reality.." 


	2. Son Goku

Chapter 01: Son Goku

_(Bulma's Island) _

It had been two months since Goku and Vegeta's bout with the newly discovered Saiyan, Broly. Ever since then, Goku had feel liked he finally accepted his Saiyan heritage by allowing Broly refer to him by his original name. Kakarot.

They would spar from time to time with both Broly and Goku each growing stronger from their intense spars. But now, Goku was sparring with his longtime rival/friend Vegeta.

Below them, Bulma had prepared a get together for lunch with the whole gang, Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Android 18 and their daughter Marron, Android 17, Gohan, Videl and Pan, Piccolo, Mr Satan, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi, Buu and the two Gods, Beerus and Whis. Even the Future Trunks was present (he was here for a visit).

They were all eating their delicious lunch and chattering amongst themselves while Goku and Vegeta were training in the distance. On one table was Krillin and Tien Shinhan catching up with Android 18 and Marron eating and listening to their conversation.

"So, Tien. How's it like being your own master nowadays?" Krillin asks his triple-eyed friend. Tien sighs and then answers with; "It's a bit of a pain in the ass at times but at other times it's fun and nice. I gotta say, getting back here together with everyone is getting me pretty nostalgic". Tien looked around at all his friends.

On another table was the Future Trunks, kid Trunks, Goten and Android 17.

Upon seeing Android 17 a few moments earlier, the Future Trunks was ready to draw his sword and attack, but he was quickly stopped by Piccolo.

"_Don't worry Trunks. He's not the same person from before" _

The Namekian's reminder was ringing in the time traveller's head. _'If he really isn't the same from before, then…'_ Trunks thought to himself then approached the cyborg at his table. "So…. The last time I saw you, you and your siblings were trying to kill that man up there" Trunks points to Goku in the air sparring with his father. "What are you up to now these days?" he asked. The cyborg took a sip of his drink and then replied. "After No.16's death I started to build a liking to the animals. So, now I protect the animals on my island from poachers and stuff like that" the Cyborg said.

"Goten and I got to do his job for him while everyone was fighting in the Tournament of Power" the kid Trunks told his future counterpart. The Future Trunks smiled to himself and said "I see. That's nice of you".

On another table was Gohan, Videl and their daughter Pan, Mr. Satan, Buu and Piccolo.

"I heard you taught Dad and Vegeta the fusion dance. How did it go?" Gohan asked his former mentor "Ah yeah. It took a few tries, but eventually they got it right. That Broly guy was strong from what I heard." Piccolo says while he watches the two Saiyans intensely training. "Dad's been visiting him on his planet to train and spar together" Gohan states. "So I've heard" said Piccolo.

"Mhmm! Oh my Bulma, you always find a way to amaze us with this food" Whis exclaimed.

"Well these are made by the best chiefs this world has to offer. So, eat up everyone!" Bulma shouted happily to everyone.

While everyone else was eating away, Goku and Vegeta were creating loud shockwaves from their intense punches.

"HEYYYY YOU TWO! CALM DOWN ON YOUR ATTACKS! ITS INTERRUPTING MY MEAL!" Beerus yelled at the two. Goku stops for a moment and looks over at the God of Destruction to apologise

"Sorry about that Lord Be-" Goku's apology was interrupted when Vegeta threw a cheap punch. "Owww! Vegeta, that's just cheap" said Goku holding his abdomen. "That's what happens when you don't pay attention Kakarot" Vegeta scolds him. The two decide to end their spar and fly down to eat.

"Oh boy! I sure am hungry" Goku laughed as he started eating right away.

"Don't forget Kakarot, right after this we're continuing" Vegeta says to his rival.

"Sure, thing Vegeta!" Goku replies with his mouth stuffed with food. "Goku! What did I say about talking with your mouth full!?" Chi-Chi yelled across. "Sorry about that Chi-Chi!" Goku apologises but realises that he just talked with his mouth full again. "YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN!" Chi-Chi roared and everyone started breaking into laughter.

As everyone was laughing, catching up and having a good time, the clouds turned a bit purple and a storm started to form. "Is someone summoning Shenron!?" Piccolo asked.

Krillin answers saying, "That doesn't look like Shenron!" Krillin points his finger above them for everyone to see.

A purple portal opens above them, attracting bits of the island inside the portal including Bulma's personal airship is pulled inside the portal. Goku and Vegeta fire energy blasts at the portal but has no effect.

Suddenly, a broken-down ship came out falling from the portal and landing into the water. The word "MARINE" and a symbol was planted on the two sails of the ship. To everyone's surprise, there was a bunch of people on the ship. They were wearing a white shirt that looked like was a part of their uniform. The Z-Fighters see three more individuals fall from the portal.

Whis points his staff towards the portal in order to close the portal. "I'll take care of it". But just like the Saiyan's blasts, his method also had no effect. "Hmph... That's odd" said Whis. "Is someone using a Time Ring Whis?" Goku asks.

"No. This isn't the power of the Gods. I'm sensing something more deadly and powerful from this storm" a concerned Beerus answers.

"As do I my lord" said Whis.

Then to everyone's shock, a bunch of the gang consisting of Vegeta, both Trunks, Gohan, Tien, Krillin, Android 18 and Buu are pulled into the air and towards the portal.

"EVERYONE!"

Goku yells and dashes towards everyone along with Piccolo and No.17.

"GOKU!" Krillin yells to him.

"There's nothing we c-can do!" Trunks tells everyone as he tries resisting the pull.

"K-Kakarot. Dammit!" Vegeta shouts to the Saiyan.

Goku powers into Super Saiyan to fly faster but fails to reach them in time. And just like that everyone is pulled into the portal and it closes along with the storm ending. A heavy gush of wind hits the three remaining Z-Fighters back to the island and onto the ground. Cries could be heard from the people around them.

"It took Gohan! Why, why?!" Videl cried out. "You have to get our son back Goku!" Chi-Chi cried out to her husband.

"Mommy and Daddy! Why were they taken away?" Marron cried with tears falling down her face. "It's alright Marron. We'll get them back. I promise" Android 17 reassures the young girl.

"No! Why, why, why?! Vegeta! Trunks! Where could they have gone. Who could've done this?" This time Bulma cried out with Goku reassuring everyone by saying "Don't worry everyone. We'll find out who did this and get everyone back". Everyone then turns to hear a voice behind them.

"Hey! Where the hell am I!?"

A man demanded an answer. The man in question had a scar running down his left eye with green hair styled in a chonmage style. He was wearing a white yukata with black details and had a green cloud pattern on the bottom. Over the yukata, the man was wearing a dark green jittoku haori with a black sun pattern going around it. He had three swords placed on his side.

'_What the hell is a samurai doing on this island?' _Piccolo thought to himself.

"I won't repeat myself. Where am I !?" the green haired man asked with frustration in his voice. Goku, Piccolo and 17 steps forward to confront the samurai looking individual.

"Who the hell are you? Did you have anything to do with that portal?" asked Piccolo.

"Answer my question first slug-man!". The green-haired man yells and brings out his three blades, two in his hands and one clenched in his mouth. "You're outnumbered here. I suggest you answer us first" Goku tells the swordsman and then the Saiyan, Namekian and Cyborg go into their stance.

Then suddenly, they feel a gush of sand overwhelm them and they look towards the direction of where it came from.

A young-looking man wearing a crimson coat with red messy hair and had dark circles around both of his eyes. He had a gourd on his back, which appeared to have sand coming out of it. He was also standing atop the sand.

"Who the hell are you all?!".

_**A/N: That does the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading and please leave feedback on the story. The next chapter will be about Naruto and what's happening in his world. Until then take care =)**_


	3. Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter 02: Naruto Uzumaki

_(Konohagakure)_

Four months had passed since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and the Hidden Leaf Village was hosting a celebration festival for the victory of the Shinobi Alliance in the 'said war. The celebration would be held in order to honour and remember all the fallen shinobi that were killed in the war, as well as celebrate the unity and victory of the Five Great Nations.

The Five Kage were all going to be assembled for this celebration as well as the shinobi from each village and the samurai from the Land of Iron, all coming down to the Land of Fire to celebrate and remember. Many people were excited to see their friends and comrades from the different villages, but there was one person who was excited more than probably everyone else. Naruto Uzumaki.

The 17-year old blonde was training in the grassy areas of the village, away from the busy and crowded districts. After the war, he was dubbed a war hero for his actions in undoing the Infinite Tsukuyoumi, alongside his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. He had been swarmed by a group of girls every day, since he acquired his artificial arm, made from the First Hokage's cells.

He was a bit annoyed at all his _'fangirls_, but it also reminded him of his friend Sasuke and his days back in the academy. Naruto smiled at the thought as he was working on his Taijutsu skills, focusing every punch and kick on the wooden training dummy. Nevertheless, he was excited to see his friend back at the village for the celebration as well as his comrades and friends he fought alongside from the other villages.

He put more power into his attacks, to the point where he eventually destroyed the training dummy. "Shit!" Naruto shouted to himself.

He collapsed onto the floor and brought his hand up to his forehead to wipe the sweat. Then suddenly he heard a feminine voice call out to him.

"Naruto! Naruto!".

He saw his pink-haired teammate, Sakura call out to him and walking beside her was a black cloaked man, none other than the second key figure of ending the war and his long-time friend/rival. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura! Sasuke! What brings you guys here? Never mind that, I'm glad you are guys are here. I'm just finished with my training." The blonde got up onto his feet and greeted his former teammates. "I can see that. You went overboard with that dummy, loser." Sasuke teased at his friend. "That's usually my thing Naruto." Sakura said to him and they both laughed while Sasuke smiled. At the same time, Sasuke acknowledged the strength of his former teammates.

"So, you were able to come back for the celebration. I'm glad ya know!" Naruto said with happiness in his voice. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only here to talk with Kakashi about something important. Once my business is done, I'll be on my way." The raven-haired Uchiha said to his companions.

Naruto's eyes widened as he said "Eh!?". "Can't you stay for a bit longer? The festival is in three days" the pink-haired girl said, clearly wanting him to stay for a bit longer. "I don't want to be seen by the Kage or the other Shinobi from the villages. I still haven't made amends for what I've done. So I'm sorry Sakura. Maybe next time." Sasuke apologised as he turned to leave.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke turned around to look at his blonde friend. "Next time let's spar. Just me and you!" Naruto challenged as he pointed at Sasuke which makes him chuckle. "Sure. But don't think you'll beat me, loser." Sasuke retorted. "I'm not gonna hold back ya know!" Naruto shouted out. "I look forward to it Naruto. Well, I'll see you around." And with that, Sasuke took off to meet his former sensei, leaving his two friends to watch as he leaves.

"Come Sakura. Let's eat, I'm hungry." Naruto started heading to the Food district as Sakura followed along.

* * *

_(Hokage's Office)_

Sasuke Uchiha was on his way to the Hokage's Office, walking his way through the halls of the building.

During his journey, he came across a strange object near the Hidden Rain Village. What was bizarre, was that he couldn't sense any chakra coming from it and he deemed it a suspicious object. And here he was, back in the village to inform his former sensei about it, to see if the Five Kage could do anything about it.

A few people, especially girls, took nice few stares at the Uchiha but he managed to ignore all the glances and continue walking. As he made it to the top floor, he noticed a woman with black, shoulder length hair with bangs that cover her ears and forehead. He remembered now. This was Shizune, the apprentice of the previous Hokage, Tsunade.

Shizune approached the Uchiha. "Good afternoon Sasuke, Lord Hokage is expecting you in his office." Shizune told him as she pointed to the door of the office. "Thanks." Sasuke said and nodded to her then made his way.

The masked Hokage sighed to himself as he leaned back into his chair. "I can see why Lady Tsunade kept Sake in these cabinets. The amount of paperwork I get nowadays is ridiculous." Kakashi said to his advisor, Shikamaru Nara. "Well you are the Hokage. You should've expected all this work. And you're going to get plenty more" Shikamaru chuckled lightly.

"If I was Hokage, I don't think I'd be able to do all this paperwork." The Nara boy said. "Then why do you help me out? It's practically the same thing, right?" The white-haired man asked him as he leaned back into his chair once more. "Because, once Naruto becomes Hokage, I'll have to be the one that's gotta help with his responsibilities. Do you really think Naruto will be able to do all 'this' on his own?" Shikamaru said, answering his question with another question.

"You're as clever as always." Kakashi praised him. "Oh, that reminds me. Sasuke should be on his way to the village right now."

"Or he's probably already here."

Shikamaru and Kakashi looked towards the opening door to see Sasuke Uchiha with Shizune following behind. Kakashi noticed that the boy's hair had grown, his bangs covering a bit of his Rinnegan. He had to admit, he missed putting his headband over his left eye, but now he wouldn't need to do such a thing as he lost access to his Sharingan during the war.

"Sasuke! It's good to see you, how's the world been treating you these couple of months?" The Sixth Hokage exclaimed. "Better than I expected. But I didn't come back to talk about my vacation." Sasuke spat. "Well yes, tell me, what brings you back here? Not that I don't want you back here, I'm glad you're here." Kakashi blurted in his usual calm and cool tone.

"I'm here with a gift for the Five Kage." Sasuke continued. "Oh?" Kakashi and his two assistants murmured in unison with interest. The Uchiha brought his right hand out from beneath his cloak and then proceeded to summon an object in his hand. A cube popped up in his hand, but it was no ordinary cube. The cube was grey, with a glowing sea green line pattern going all around it.

"What the hell is that?!" The Nara boy asked. Kakashi and Shizune had their eyes fixated on the cube with curiosity. "I found this thing about north of the Hidden Rain Village. When I came across it, the cube had an orange pattern instead of the colour we have here right now." The three acquaintances in the room watched and listened to Sasuke with heavy interest. "Also, a dark aura was coming from it. And my Rinnegan couldn't sense any traces of Chakra!".

The reactions he got from them were expected from the Uchiha. Shizune was the first to speak up. "Then if it's not Chakra!-".

"It's a completely different sort of power. This is gonna be a drag for sure" Shikamaru added.

Once again, Kakashi leaned back into his chair and sighed. "Indeed. This is quite the problem you've brought with you Sasuke. I'll discuss about it with the other Kage. In the meantime, we'll keep the cube with the Cryptology and Science team" Kakashi declared, making his orders simple and clear. His two subordinates nodded and said in unison "Understood!".

Sasuke turned and walked for the door. "I do hope you're staying for the festival Sasuke?" The Hokage asked, with Sasuke's back turned to him. "No. I don't intend on staying, I would rather avoid the other nations as much as I can." The raven-haired teen replied. "Oh, c'mon Sasuke! Don't be like that. I'll vouch for you. Naruto and Sakura sure as hell would" Kakashi explained, hoping that his persuasion had worked. And to his, Shikamaru and Shizune's surprise, it worked.

Sasuke gave it some thought for about a few seconds, which felt like minutes, and gave his answer. "Okay fine. I'll stay, but I'm going to be watching over that damn cube. And by the way, I also have a sparring session with Naruto." Sasuke answered, trying to hide the bit of embarrassment in his voice. "That's great news Sasuke, I'm sure Naruto and Sakura will be more than happy to know. You can stay as long as you want, this village is still your home." Kakashi exclaimed. "Hmph..." the Uchiha sniggered, and then left the office.

"Let me handle the cube Lord Hokage" Shizune grabbed the cube and attempted to leave before she heard a; "Like I said before, just refer to me by Kakashi". She smiled and then left the office.

"Shikamaru!" Kakashi said in a demanding tone.

"I know, I know. What a drag!" Shikamaru sighed as he went to send the message to the other villages.

"Indeed, this is a pain in the ass." The Hokage sighed as he leaned back into his chair once again.

* * *

_(3 days later)_

"Holy crap!"

Naruto shouted in awe. The amount of people from the other nations that had shown up for the festival was quite bizarre. At least a thousand visitors from the lands of Water, Lighting, Wind and Earth, as well as other small nations, were all gathered in the Hidden Leaf Village for the festival.

Somehow, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, had convinced him to attend the festival. Sasuke was on his way, walking to the arranged place where he was supposed to meet Naruto and the others. He wore his long black cloak over his long-sleeved shirt, which was covering his only arm. He knew he was being stared at by others around him, but he was able to ignore them.

'_Tch! I knew I shouldn't have come here. I should be watching over the cube_'. Sasuke thought to himself.

He was worried about the cube, for sure, but he felt guilty in a way for being around all these people from his and the other nations. In a way, he did help start the war, which meant that he had a part in killing all their friends and comrades. Kind of. If it weren't for his team's begs and implores, then he probably would be in prison by now. And for that, he was grateful.

As he continued walking, he spotted four familiar figures in the distance. One of them was Naruto, who was wearing his normal orange and black jacket and orange pants, with bandages wrapped around his new artificial right arm. He was talking with the Kazekage, Gaara, while Sakura and Sai were having their own conversation next to them. Sakura was the first to notice him.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Sakura waved at him, turning away from Sai and walking towards him. Naruto and Gaara paused their conversation and went up and greeted Sasuke.

"It surely is nice to see you here Sasuke." The Kazekage said, remembering that the last time they were both in the village together, he tried to kill Sasuke. If it weren't for Naruto, they both probably wouldn't be here today. "Same goes for you." Sasuke replied. "I don't know about you guys, but I sure am starvin' ya know" Naruto groaned to the group. "Agreed. This festival's food is looking promisingly good." Sai agreed, as the five of them went to find a restaurant. As the day continued, the group met up with their other friends of the Rookie Nine, as well as the two remaining members of Team Guy, Gaara had left to attend a meeting with the other Kage. The group went around eating, playing games together and having fun overall. Sasuke felt like he was 10 years old again. Except he wasn't with his original family, he was with his new family. He considered Naruto and Sakura as family and he could do nothing but smile at the thought. The smile on his face was then wiped off and replaced with wariness.

The clear blue sky suddenly turned into purple and a deadly storm started brewing above the village. Suddenly, a portal started to open above them, attracting bits of the village towards it. The Second Hokage's stone face, was pulled off the hill of the Hokage Rock and pulled into the portal. The residents of the Leaf and the visitors from the other nations were all quick to react.

"A B-Blackhole?!".

"Who the hell dares to attack?!"

"Lord Second's stone head!".

"An attack?! At a sacred time like this?!"

"We need to evacuate the village quickly! And activate the barrier!" Kakashi's orders were sent to every shinobi in the village thanks to Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu, and the Five Kage went to gather as many people to safety. The barrier activated around the whole around the whole village, but the force of the blackhole above, was too strong and it broke the whole barrier down.

As the Kage and shinobi from all five villages were retrieving children, women and the elderly to safety, Gaara spotted Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai being sucked in by the portal. "Dammit!" Gaara flew towards the three and attempted to catch them with his sand. Unfortunately, he was instead pulled by the deadly force the portal was giving, he saw that the friends he tried to rescue, were pulled into the portal.

'_Dammit! I-I guess this is it for me.'_

The closer he was getting to entering the portal, the more he was unable to speak and breathe. As he was thinking of his "final thoughts", he spotted three unknown individuals and a large yellow vehicle, fall from the portal. Gaara tried to catch a glimpse of the faces of the individuals but failed as he was pulled into the blackhole. Below him, he could see the Leaf Village slowly disappear from his view, meaning that the portal had now closed. All he could see above, was the light.

'_Well my friends. Farewell…'_

A Jonin from the Sand Village saw the portal close, swallowing his leader inside it.

"NO!... LORD KAZEKAGE!"

* * *

_(Outside the village)_

"Naruto!".

As he was walking the civilians to safety, Naruto heard his name and turned to see who called him. It was Hinata Hyuga. "Hinata! Are you alright?!" he asked her. "I'm fine thanks. B-But.. Something just happened."

"What is it?" he asked. She hesitated for a moment before she finally spoke up. "I-It's Sakura. She was pulled into the portal. As well as Sai, Shikamaru and… Gaara". All Naruto could feel right now was shock, anger and determination. He ran past her and back towards the village where the rest of the Kage and Shinobi were. "N-Naruto!" Hinata shouted for him. "Just get everyone to safety Hinata. Stay safe!" he replied, looking back at her and then with tremendous speed, he ran off into the village.

"You too. Naruto." The Hyuga girl muttered to herself as she stared back at him.

Sasuke knew that the strange cube had something to do with the blackhole. The cube was nowhere to be found either. The building of the Cryptology and Science team was obliterated, all he could feel was a bit of guilt for bringing the cube into the village and causing all this panic and pretty much ruining the festival. _'I should've known it was too dangerous to keep the cube in the village. I'm such a fool'._

The Uchiha stopped in his tracks when he spotted one of the objects that flew from the blackhole. It was a large yellow looking vehicle. It looked like an airship, but a lot smaller and a lot more advanced than the ones he'd seen and travelled on. On the right side of the aircraft was a symbol with the word "CAPSULE CORP" printed on it. Sasuke could feel unwanted attention, he felt the presence of someone watching over him. "I suggest you show yourself right now!" The Uchiha demanded whoever it was to reveal themselves.

From the rubble, came out a man who looked to be in his mid-20's, he had blue hair, wore dark grey pants with pale green boots, he had a sword on his back and was wearing a scarf over his blue jacket. Sasuke spotted the same logo as the aircraft on his left sleeve of his jacket, with the same words reading; "CAPSULE CORP".

"Capsule Corp huh? So, I'm guessing that this is your airship" Sasuke said, pointing at the aircraft beside them. The blue-haired individual noticed this and had a shocked expression on his face.

"I'd like to know where the hell I am?!" The man demanded an answer. Sasuke chuckled, then responded. "You're in Konohagakure. And you've entered without permission!" He said with a more threatening tone. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?!" The blue-haired man jabbed. The Uchiha gave no reply and instead drew his blade from beneath his cloak. The blue-haired man drew his sword and then yelled, the ground was shaking around them, implying that he was powering up for a fight.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Sasuke was amazed. The man before him had mutated, his hair was now spiky with a golden yellow colour, his eyes were green, and he had a golden fiery aura surrounding his body. Then it hit him. Sasuke couldn't sense any chakra coming from him. _'This bastard's power is not from Chakra. That means he probably had something to do with the cube!'_ Sasuke concluded.

"I won't repeat myself again. Where am I?!" He asked, demanding an answer. Sasuke gave him no reply as he activated his right-eye's Sharingan and charged towards him.

And with that, the two clashed, and their battle begun

* * *

In another part of the village, the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, was just about done gathering as many people to safety alongside his fellow Kage and shinobi. Right after that, he witnessed the portal swallow his students and fellow Kazekage. He knew that the cube probably had a part in all this.

And he was more determined than ever to get them back. _'All I could do was watch as my students and the Kazekage were abducted by that damn portal'_ he mentally attacked himself. Kakashi spots an out of place individual and stops to confront him.

"Hey, you!" The Hokage shouts at the individual. His shout manages to make the individual turn around. A male, around 187 cm tall, he had a scar over his left eye, he was wearing blue slacks, had a black coat with dark brown gloves and was wearing a long black top hat with a pair of goggles wrapped around it. He had a polearm hanging from his back.

"You seem a little lost. Are you from around here?" Kakashi asked, his eyes fixated on him.

"No, I'm not from around here. If you would be so kind to tell me where I am, that'd be great" The man asked, in a light tone.

"You're in the Village Hidden in The Leaves, and I am this village's leader, the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake!" He introduced himself to him, hoping he wouldn't be a foe. To Kakashi's surprise, the man introduces himself.

"My name is Sabo, Chief of Staff, of the Revolutionary Army!".

* * *

"NOOO!..."

As Naruto sped off back into the village, he witnessed the blackhole that swallowed his friends, close in a flash. All he could do was stand there, frozen. But he started to move when he heard cries around him.

A child and his mother were stuck under a bunch of debris. But thanks to Naruto, they were now free and safe. The boy turned to thank him. "Thank you so much." Naruto replied back to him, saying; "No problem ya know. You and your mother find somewhere safe." He told him, much expected from the village hero. The boy bowed as he and his mother ran to find safety. Naruto smiled as he watched the two run off.

His smile would be taken off his face as he hears screams and a loud explosion coming from the centre of the village. He puts his eyes towards the cause of uproar. The blonde see's a giant purple humanoid head. And then he instantly noticed it to be;

'_Sasuke's Sussano!? Is he fighting someone over there. What the hell is going on?!'_. The blonde then raced over to the centre district of the village to see what was going on. He jumps from one broken building to another, getting closer to Sasuke's location. As he was moving too quick, he couldn't notice the figure in front of him. And then he came crashing into the figure.

"I'm sorry for that, ya know." He apologised as he got onto his feet. "You should get out of here quickly." He said to the figure as he turned around to see if the person needed help. Unfortunately, the person was already up on their feet.

A young man, who looked to be around the same age as Naruto, with spiky orange hair, brown eyes, wearing a black kimono and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist, and a blade on his back. He gave Naruto a confused look. "Huh?... get out of here? I don't even know where the hell I am?!" He said as he scratched the back of his head and looked around him.

"Huh!? Whaddya mean you don't know where you are?! This is Konohagakure, ya know!" He explained to the mysterious person. The orange-haired individual still had a confused look on his face. "Kono-ha… what!?". He shouted in confusion, making Naruto just as confused he was. "Oi! Oi! What the hell is that?!". The orange-haired person points towards Sasuke's Sussano. "Crap! That's right! I gotta go check up on my friend, ya know".

Naruto just remembers his objective and then advances towards the Sussano's location, leaving the confused individual behind. Suddenly, the orange-haired man runs up next to the blonde.

"Hey! At least tell me your name first!". The orange-haired man asked, as they were running.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki. And you?!"

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki!"

And with that, Naruto and his orange-haired companion known as Ichigo, moved their way towards Sasuke and his battle with an unknown opponent.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this Chapter. Chapter 03 is going to be focused on the future King of Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy and the things going on in his world as well as how Zoro and Sabo ended up separated from Luffy. Please leave your reviews. Until then take care =)**_


	4. Monkey D Luffy

Chapter 03: Monkey D. Luffy

_**(Somewhere in the Grand Line)**_

Momoiro Island. That was the current destination of the Revolutionary Army. Their main base of operations, Baltigo, had been destroyed in a conflict between them and the Blackbeard Pirates. The Chief of Staff, Sabo, knew that their base was going to be discovered soon by the World Government, so not being discovered was inevitable.

After a long battle, they had managed to escape without suffering too many casualties. And here they are now, treading peacefully along the Grand Line. Sabo was leaning on the rails of the ship, looking out into the beautiful ocean. "Hey, Sabo." The yellow-haired young man heard a voice and turned to see his long-time friend in the Revolutionary Army, Koala. She walked up next to him and sat on the rail.

"Hey Koala, what's up?" The Chief of Staff asked her. "Nothing much, just decided to give you some company. By the way, the news coo came by today." Koala said as she handed Sabo a newspaper. Sabo started reading the first page of the newspaper. "The Reverie is in two days from now. Good thing Ivankov is letting us use his kingdom as the new base, at least we'll be prepared." Sabo said to the brown-haired girl.

Koala laughed to herself, catching Sabo's attention. "What's so funny?" He asked her to which she replied with "It's nothing, just keep reading through the paper." Now curious, Sabo started flicking through the pages of the newspaper, none of which interested him. Until he got to the last page.

Sabo started reading the article: "Straw Hat Luffy has already taken seven powerful pirate crews under his umbrella and has more than five thousand subordinates which makes him a great captain." Sabo smiled to himself and then continued reading. "He is not only the sworn brother of Ace but also Sabo, the no.2 of the Revolutionary Army." Sabo kept reading and got to the conclusion of the article. "The fifth Emperor of the Sea emerges!". Sabo smiled to himself.

"He sure has grown into a great captain. He managed to defeat two of Big Mom's top commanders and escaped. I bet Ace would've been amazed to see this." Said Sabo. Koala brought her left hand that was behind her back with a rolled piece of paper in her hand. "I bet he also would've loved to see this too." Koala handed Sabo the piece of paper and then the yellow-haired man rolled the paper back.

" BERRIES!".

The Chief of Staff had to rub his eyes to check if his own eyes weren't deceiving him. And when he looked at the poster again, his eyes did not lie to him. His reckless kid brother really had a bounty of 1.5 billion berries. "Amazing… He's amazing!" Sabo said, still glancing at the poster and newspaper. "Yeah... He sure is." Koala said as she hopped off the rail. The brown-haired girl decided to leave Sabo to himself as he was too fixated on the news of his little brother.

"Come down to the meeting room when you're ready." Koala said but got no response as Sabo still had his eyes on the newspaper. "Uh-uh y-yeah sure I'll be there." The yellow-haired man said back to her. Usually Koala would chuckle at this sort of behaviour from Sabo, but the Chief of Staff didn't get that, so he found it odd.

He then put the paper and poster in his jacket and looked around to see if Koala was still close by. "Koal-." Sabo was cut off as he saw a small, dark purple portal engulf Koala with only her legs still out. "KOALA!" Sabo ran towards the portal to pull the girl out of it. But as soon as he got to the portal he was too late as Koala's body was fully pulled into the portal. Suddenly, the force from the portal was pulling the yellow-haired man in. "What the hell!" Sabo said as the pull was proving to be too strong to resist.

Then before anyone on the ship knew it, the Chief of Staff disappeared as the portal pulled him and Koala in and then closed shut.

Another person on board was searching for Sabo as he was ordered to bring him to the meeting room for being late. What he didn't know was that the Chief of Staff had travelled to a whole different universe.

* * *

_**(Wano Country)**_

The full moon shined across the Flower Capital of Wano Country. The people living in the town were all packing and getting ready for the night. One man was still walking out at this time of night. This was a green-haired man named Zorojuro, a ronin. Otherwise known as Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Zoro's group had arrived at Wano three days ago. When they arrived, Kin'emon allocated all of them a specific role to blend into the town. He gave Zoro the role of a ronin and told him that his job was to gather more allies for their fight against Kaido.

"_Until all of our allies get here and we're ready to fight, we can't let them know who we are. So, pretend that you're citizens for now and quietly and peacefully, play your roles!"_

The tall samurai's reminder had been constantly ringing in the green-haired swordsman's head. Zoro had just finished eating at a nice small restaurant, where the Sake tasted really good. Afterwards, he decided to head out and take a walk outside. "The moon sure looks nice." He said as he stared at the bright full moon. All of a sudden, he heard a woman's scream from a distance. "Who the hell could that be?". He then made his way to the direction of the scream

He saw on the newspapers that a slasher had been going around late at night cutting people on the outskirts of the town. Thinking that the scream was because of him, Zoro quickly made his way over. But when he got there, there was no slasher.

Instead, there was a dark, purple, round portal right in front of the woman. The woman was on the ground shaking and unable to move. Zoro then helped the woman to her feet. "Get out of here quickly." He told her and she instantly bolted out of there. Now Zoro was alone with the portal and it didn't seem like anyone else was nearby.

"_Damn, what the hell do I do? Should I just leave this thing to stay like this. Why'd it have to be me to find this thi- "_. Zoro was cut out of his thoughts when he was suddenly levitating slightly above the ground. And then before he knew it, the portal was pulling him in like a strong magnet. Unable to resist, he was pulled inside.

Then the portal closed shut and without a trace, Zoro disappeared.

* * *

_**(Somewhere in the New World)**_

"All riiiiiiiiiiiiiggghhhhttttt!"

The Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates shouted at the top of his lungs as he sat on top of the Sunny's head. The Thousand Sunny was sailing across the waves of the New World as the Straw Hats were on their way to Wano Country to meet up with the rest of their crew.

A few days had passed since they left Whole Cake Island, recovering Sanji back and hurting the home of the Big Mom Pirates. Their actions in Whole Cake Island quickly spread across the world through the News Coo. The newspapers say that the Straw Hats and the Firetank Pirates had allied to assassinate the emperor Big Mom but ultimately failed.

Because of 'said' events, Luffy's bounty had increased to 1.5 billion berries and he had been given the title of the 'fifth emperor' from the public. Now here they are, sailing peacefully across the blue sea.

Right now, the Straw Hats were just relaxing on their ship. Chopper was going through all his medical kits, Carrot was taking a nap on the deck of the ship, Brook was playing a nice soothing song on his guitar, Nami was sitting down reading a beauty magazine while Sanji was in the kitchen, preparing lunch for everyone. And then there was Luffy, who was sitting atop the head of the ship, looking out into the wide sea.

"Heyyy! Sanji! Is the food ready yet!?" Luffy shouted across the ship, with a bit of drool going down his chin. Sanji then replied back as he yelled "Give me a minute! Just have to add a few more things!". "WOULD YOU TWO STOP YELLING. SO ANNOYING!" Nami yelled at the Captain and Cook with a pissed off look in her face. "Sorry about that Nami-swan!".

A few minutes passed until lunch was ready. "Alright everyone! Lunch is ready!". Sanji stepped out from the kitchen and called out to everybody to eat. He brought out plates full of delicious looking fish with drinks and he set it out on the small tables outside. Luffy quickly ran to the tables with a bit of drool hanging from his mouth.

Once everyone had found a seat, they all started to dig into their lunch. "This fish is amazing Sanji! So glad you're back to cook for us." Luffy said with his mouth full. "Luffy show some manners and eat properly." Nami said to her captain who was just munching his food. "Wow Sanji. This food really is great." The mink-girl Carrot complimented him. "It really has been a while since we've eaten your food Sanji." Chopper brightly said.

"Nami, how long do you think it'll be until we arrive at Wano Country?" Brook asked the navigator. Nami gave a faint 'hmm' and then tapped her log pose. "From the looks of things, I'm guessing it won't be another five days until we get there." Nami told the skeleton-man. "When we get there, I'm going to kick Kaido's ass!" Luffy roared out as loud as he could.

As they were eating and chatting, Chopper noticed another pirate ship nearing theirs. "Hey everyone, look!" Chopper points in the direction of the pirate ship making everyone turn and look. A black and red galleon with a pink mansion structure in the middle. The front of the ship had two Yuda (travelling snake) for a figurehead. The ship also had two sails, with one in the front that had their crew's Jolly Roger, which was a small skull with nine snakes appearing behind the skull, curving to the right. The back sail had the word 'Kuja' written on it. Luffy instantly recognized the ship appearing before his eyes.

Sanji grabbed a telescope and used it to view the approaching ship. "Ho-.. holy sh-!" Sanji was interrupted as a splash of blood squirted out of his nose. On the ship, he saw multiple women with very exposing attires. But one woman stood out more than everyone on the ship, other than the large snake-like woman on board. The woman who caught Sanji's eye was tall and slender, and had long black hair that extended past her narrow waist. She was wearing a white and mostly black dress, the upper part of the dress was opened to expose her cleavage, with a purple knot tied around her waist, and the lower part of her dress had a skull in a flower-petal pattern going around it, which was loose enough to expose her long-slender left leg. She had on a black cape with epaulettes, similar to high-ranking marines.

Sanji instantly recognized this woman with love hearts starting to form over his eyes. "No way! That's uh… she's one of the Shichibukai! Boa-."

"Hancock!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs towards her ship. "Wait, Boa Hancock? As in the Shichibukai. That Boa Hancock!" Nami asked the crew while still staring at the ship. Sanji still had his eyes on the warlord as he was wiggling around. "She's a goddess. A damn, fine goddess!". Brook grabbed Sanji's telescope from him. "Let me have a look." Brook then collapsed onto the floor with hearts in his eyes. "Oh my! She definitely is a goddess. My heart is pounding dramatically. But then again, I don't have a heart, yohohohoho! Brook laughed.

"I'm gonna go say hi." Luffy said and then stretched his arms out to grab Hancock's ship as he jumped into the air and landed right in front of the Pirate Empress. "Oh my god! Luffy!" Hancock gasped as her future '_husband_' landed right in front of her. She definitely wasn't expecting to meet Luffy out here, but she also wasn't going to go against it either. A blush crossed her face. "Lu-.. Luffy. Did you know I was sailing through this path and decided to come visit me?" She squealed like a little girl.

"No, no, no. My crew and I were just sailing to Wano Country." Luffy informed the woman. "Oh, I see. Then we fatedly met by chance. That must be a sign of love and marriage!" Hancock shouted as she put her arms in the air with a blush on her face. The Warlord then regained her senses. "Wait a second, Wano Country? As in the place where one of the Four Emperors live?" Hancock asked him. "Yep! Which reminds me, I need to introduce you to my crew."

As Hancock's ship sailed right next to the Thousand Sunny, Luffy called over his crewmates to come down and meet the Warlord and her crew. "This is my crew, well half of them. Nami, Chopper, Brook, Sanji and Carrot who has been travelling with us. And guys, this is Boa Hancock. She helped me when that "bear" guy separated us from Sabaody and then she helped me again after the war at Marineford." Luffy introduced each other.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you all." Hancock said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too. You know, thanks for putting up with our captain for two years." Nami said as she smiled brightly at the woman. The other Kuja revealed themselves to the Straw Hats. Sanji started wiggling around like a kid in a candy store. "Knock it off will ya!" Nami punched Sanji on the head.

"So, what are you doing here in the New World, Hancock?" Luffy asked her. "A couple of weeks ago, the Marines requested to have a meeting with us in the Grand Line. I sent a fleet of my people, led by one of my sisters, Marigold, to go and see what they wanted." Hancock explained. "Unfortunately, they didn't return." Hancock's younger sister, Boa Sandersonia, interjected. "Elder Nyon suggested we search for them. And well, we've been doing that for two weeks now." Hancock explained to them. "That reminds me." Nami said. "What is it Nami-swan?" Sanji asked her. "There's been reports of Marine ships and Pirate groups going missing. None of them have been found yet." Nami told everyone listening. Sanji then responded. "Now that you mention it, I did see something like that in the newspaper."

"If I were you Hancock, I wouldn't have to worry. Your crew seem strong enough to take care of themselves. You'll find them." Luffy reassured her. "Why thank you Luffy. You are always so kind." Hancock said, making him smile. "Well, I guess we should let you go back to finding your cr-." Luffy was suddenly interrupted as a very heavy wind hit Hancock's ship.

"Everyone, find something to grab onto!" Sandersonia yelled to everyone on the ship. The clear bright blue sky and white clouds started to turn to a more dark, purplish colour. "What the hell is this!? Sanji asked as he was holding onto the rails. "I don't know! I've never seen anything like this!" Nami said, trying to keep herself from getting blown away.

Suddenly, a giant portal opened in the sky. Debris started to fall from the portal and land in the ocean of the New World. A huge stone face fell into the water near the two ships causing them to rock. Then, the Kuja Pirates' ship started levitating. And then in a matter of seconds, the ship started quickly flying towards the portal. "What the hell is going on!?" Brook shouted as he panicked. "It seems we're getting pulled in by that thing in the sky!" Sanji told everyone. Luffy got on his feet and then said; "Hold on everyone! I'll pull us back to the ocean!" The captain then jumped off Hancock's ship and started to free fall back to the ocean and then stretched his arms out. His left arm grabbed onto Hancock's ship while the right hand grabbed onto his own ship. Luffy with all his strength tried to pull everyone back down to the water. He could hear his crewmates crying for help. He started to feel his hand slip from the rail of Hancock's ship.

"C'mon! Stay on there!" Luffy tried to keep his grip but was slowly failing. Hancock's ship had now just barely entered the portal. As Chopper was hanging on for dear life, he quickly spotted four shadowy figures appear and skydived from the portal down below to the ocean. Meanwhile, Luffy was trying his best to pull Hancock's ship back down to the sea.

Luffy was gritting his teeth, using all his strength to pull the ship back down when suddenly he was knocked off from a falling individual. Luffy's left hand had been released from the rail of Hancock's ship and started to stretch its way back to his body. Coincidentally, as his hand was quickly zooming its way back to his body, it accidentally collided into Hancock and Sanji, knocking them off of the ship and causing them to free-fall back down to the ocean.

"SANJI!". The Straw Hats yelled.

"Snake Princess!". The Kuja tribe shouted simultaneously.

"_Nami-swan and Carrot-chan and all these other lovely beauties are still on the ship. Wait for me! Your 'white-knight' is on his way_". Sanji then sprung himself up midair as he started kicking the air to jump higher towards the airborne-ship. The Kuja pirates' ship was already inside the portal. Sanji sped up his movements even faster than before. "Dammit!".

"Sanji! Luffy! save us, please!". Sanji heard his crewmates's desperate cries. "Everybody hold on!". The Vinsmoke yelled out, but his cries were useless, as the portal closed and the storm stopped, trapping the ship and everyone on it away. As the portal closed, Sanji was immediately struck by a heavy gust of wind that sent him back to the ocean.

Meanwhile, Luffy was back on the deck of the Sunny after a body crashed into him, causing him to fall back down to the ship, having witnessed his crewmates suddenly be taken away from the portal in the sky. "EVERYONE, NO!". Luffy cried towards the sky. He then saw Sanji come crashing back into the ocean in front of the ship. "Sanji!".

Luffy turned around to see Hancock on her two feet on the ship. "Hancock! are you alright?!". He asked the woman. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything to save my people and your crewmates!". She felt guilty over her ship with everybody on it being abducted so sudden. "Look at me. It's going to be fine. I promise you Hancock, we'll get them all back. I'm not going to Wano Country without getting them back." Luffy promised the Warlord.

"Hey, you! The one with the Straw Hat! Where the hell am I?!".

Luffy and Hancock turned around to see a man standing on the ship's lawn. He stood around 164cm tall and had spiky hair with a notable widow's peak. He was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with white boots and gloves and had armour over the suit. He started to lumber his way towards Luffy and Hancock. "Just who the hell might you be?!". Hancock pointed at him and man glared at the two. "At least one of you scrubs can speak."

"The name is Vegeta. Now tell me where I am and who the hell you guys are?!".

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to become the King of Pirates!". And this here is Boa Hancock. You're in the New World." Luffy introduced them to the individual named Vegeta. "King of Pirates!?" Vegeta blurted in a confused tone. Then in an instant, Sanji splashed out from beneath the water and noticed the stranger on board. He then lashed out towards him as he went for a kick onto his face. Vegeta was able to block the swift yet powerful kick.

"What the hell did you do with Nami-swan and the others you bastard?!". Sanji demanded an answer as he still held his left foot against the man. "What did I do with who?!" Vegeta pushed Sanji's leg away and then went for a punch but the yellow-haired chef was quick enough to dodge it. "Sanji that's enough!" Luffy ordered, stopping the two from their fight that would've escalated further.

"What do you mean?! This bastard is probably the one who created that damn portal that abducted Nami-swan and everybody else on that ship." Sanji accused. Vegeta then protested. "Wait a second, portal!? _I _was abducted by a portal as well, along with my son and a few companions, which I have no clue of their whereabouts."

"Hey! Yoo-hoo". The four on the deck turned to see where the voice came from. They saw two individuals standing on top of the ship's sail, one male and the other female. The male individual standing around 188cm tall, had long crimson hair which was kept in a ponytail with brown eyes and was wearing a yellow headband with black markings on it. He was also wearing a black kimono with white bandages around his left arm and he was wielding a giant blade. Next to him was a fairly small female with purple eyes and had hair that was shaped into a bob which hangs about her face. Like her companion next to her, she wore a kimono but with a white scarf and was wearing a white fingerless tekkō on her hands. She also had a badge of some sort on her upper left arm and had a sheath hanging on her left hip.

"Oh my! What a cute girl!" Sanji gushed at the sight of the woman. "Friends of yours I assume?" Vegeta asked the young captain. "Hey! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to become the KIng of Pirates. Who the hell are you guys?!" Luffy asked the two mysterious figures. The red-haired man spoke up first. "Relax man, there's no need to get hostile." He blurted. "Explain yourselves. Who are you and what are you doing on this ship?!" Hancock asked. The woman then jumped down from the sails and onto the lawn.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. This idiot over here is Renji Abarai." The woman spoke with a soft voice and introduced herself and her companion. "Was that really necessary Rukia?" The man called Renji jumped down and landed behind her. "Yes because it's true Renji."

"You woul-." Renji was then interrupted by a voice.

"Hey! You guys. Could you help me out here!".

The group turned towards the front of the Sunny, where the voice came from. They saw a young boy standing atop the Sunny's head. The boy had spiky yellow hair, blue eyes and two whiskers on each of his cheeks. He was wearing a dark jacket and pants with dark pink stripes on his jacket and he was wearing a black headband on his forehead which had some sort of symbol on it.

"You gotta be kidding me. It's just one stranger after another." Sanji sighed. "I'm assuming he's not with you, Straw Hat." Vegeta said, thinking that the mysterious kid was with Luffy and them. "I'm assuming he's not with you guys as well." Vegeta said looking at the blade-wielding duo. Rukia shook her head. "Although his height is similar to someone we know, he looks nothing like anyone we've ever seen." Rukia explained to the group. Luffy took a few steps forward.

"Hey, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to become the King of Pirates, who the hell are you!?" The kid jumped out from the Sunny's head and onto the lawn in front of the group.

"The name is Boruto Uzumaki. I'm the son of the Hokage y'know!"

* * *

_**A/N: I deeply apologize for the hiatus of this chapter. I know the last time I updated the fic was sometime around September-October 2019. With everything going on in the world in 2020 right now it reminded me to come back to continue this story. Now that I'm going to be at home more often (because of 'you know') you should expect more chapters coming out for this fic. Anyways thank you for reading and peace out, bye =)**_


	5. Ichigo Kurosaki

Chapter 04: Ichigo Kurosaki

_**(Karakura Town, Japan)**_

Ichigo Kurosaki was on his way home after a long but easy day at school. It had just been two weeks after he regained his Soul Reaper powers by defeating Kūgo Ginjō and the rest of Xcution. After getting them back, the 17-year old Substitute Soul Reaper had once again been able to defend Karakura Town from the Hollows, alongside his friends. But for some reason, something was bothering him and he was trying his best to forget about it.

"Kurosaki!"

Speaking of his friends, he turned to see Orihime, Chad and Ishida.

"What are you guys doing here all of a sudden?" The three of them got closer to the orange-haired student. "Nothing much Kurosaki." Quincy, Uryu Ishida spoke up. "We just saw you walking alone and decided to give you some company." The tall Fullbringer, Yasutora Sado told him. "Are you okay Kurosaki? Is there something bothering you?" Orihime worryingly asked him, seeing the disturbed look on his face also disturbed her. She always had a good eye.

The girl's question startled him. Indeed there was something bothering him, but he didn't want to worry his friends at all, especially since he just got his powers back. "What?! Of course nothing is bothering me, I'm fine. Really." The three of them just gave Ichigo a look that said 'we-know-you-are-lying'. Ichigo sighed. "Okay fine, there is something that's been on my mind lately." The trio had a proud look on their face knowing that they got their friend to open up. "Well, what is it?" Orihime questioned him. "I've been thinking about this for some time. But don't you guys find it weird how we haven't been fighting any Hollows for some time. Like they've disappeared all of a sudden." Ichigo revealed his concerns to his friends. Ishida adjusted his glasses. "It's true that there haven't been any Hollows around lately, but that shouldn't be anything to worry about." He said to him. "Ishida's right. There's nothing to worry about." Orihime comforted her friend. "That does remind me."

"What is it Chad?" Orihime asked. "There's been people in Karakura town recently reporting to the Police that a family member or two has gone missing. For instance, a neighbour of mine's husband went to work and never returned home. His pals at his workplace never said anything about him coming in for work. And there are more missing person cases similar to that one in this very town." This did not make Ichigo's worries fade away. Orihime decided to speak up "You don't think that maybe this could be-."

"Hollow! It has to be some sort of Hollow!" Ichigo interjected. "What about Soul Society? Have you heard from them?" The orange-haired girl questioned the Soul Reaper. "Not at all. Even they have been quiet for a while now." As soon as Ichigo said that, the group was then hit by a blinding light in front of them, then a door that slid open, revealed three individuals. The four of them instantly recognised them. "What was that about Soul Society being quiet?"

The tallest one of them spoke. He was the 6th Divisions Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Renji Abarai. Next to him was the 13th Divisions Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, the woman who gave Ichigo his powers, Rukia Kuchiki. And next to her was the youngest Captain of the Gotei 13, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The light faded away and there stood three members of the Gotei 13. "Aww. Is poor Ichigo missing us that badly." Rukia jokingfuly teased him. "Shut up!" He spat back at her.

The Lieutenant could do nothing but laugh at his embarrassment. "So, may I ask why a Captain and two Liuetenants of the Gotei 13 are here in the Human World." Ishida questioned the Soul Reapers. "Well wouldn't you like to know four-eyes." Renji spat at the Quincy. Ishida just scoffed back at him. "We are here to look for Soul Reapers who have gone missing from Soul Society." Toshiro revealed to them, startling them at the same time.

"You mean there's disappearances in Soul Society too?!" Ichigo now confused by their motives to come to the Human World. "What?" Toshiro blurted back. "Yeah, recently there's been reports of missing persons throughout the town." Orihime explained to the Soul Reapers. "I see. So it's happened here in the Human World too." Renji sighed. "Do you guys know anything about it!?".

"Unfortunately not. The Head Captain sent us here because the ones up in Central 46 believe that the missing Reapers plan to overthrow Soul Society or some bullshit like that." Rukia explained. "I see" Ishida adjusted his glasses once more. "That makes a lot of sense. Do you think that the Humans and Soul Reapers that went missing were probably abducted by someone or something?!"

Toshiro nodded. "It's very likely, plus the only reason I'm in charge of this mission is because my Lieutenant was one of the vanished Reapers."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a loud explosion and screams coming from Downtown in the shopping districts. "A Hollow!" Ichigo yammered. "Hold it Kurosaki! You all will wait here. We'll deal with this." Toshiro ordered the four and then, along with Rukia and Renji, made their way over to the cause of disturbance. It didn't really matter to the four, as they chose to ignore Toshiro's orders and started heading towards Downtown. Then suddenly more explosions were heard and a giant purple portal opened up in the sky. "I'll see you guys there!" Ichigo told his friends and they gave him the nod.

He then transformed into a Soul Reaper and made his way over.

"Aye Captain Toshiro! What the hell is that supposed to be?!" Renji pointed his finger towards the mysterious disturbance in the sky. "Seems to be some sort of portal." Rukia said and then the three Reapers hopped into the air but kept their distance from the portal. "What's the meaning of this?" a frustrated Renji snapped. Just then, Ichigo jumped beside the three Soul Reapers. "Good job on taking care of the Hollow."

"There was no Hollow. It seemed to be some sort of accident, then as soon as we got here that thing showed up." Toshiro directed his gaze towards the portal. The Police were on ground evacuating everyone from the shopping districts. Ishida, Chad and Orihime made their way over, staying below the four Soul Reapers in the air while on the ground. "Is everything okay down there?!" Ichigo yelled to his friends below. "Yeah! Everyone has been evacuated." Orihime shouted to him. "Okay, now that that's been handled, what are we going to do about this thing?" Ichigo commented on the portal situation. "It's weird. I can't feel any Reiatsu from it." Rukia announced. The others agreed that they too couldn't feel any Reiatsu from the portal. All of a sudden, they felt a magnetic force pulling the four of them closer. "What the hell!"

Bits of the ground was being pulled off the Earth and pieces of buildings being pulled in towards the portal. The four Soul Reapers were trying their best to resist the pull. They then heard Orihime's screams as she was being pulled into the air and towards the ominous portal.

"Inoue!" Rukia and Ichigo yelled and moved forward to grab her but found themselves being pulled in too. Ishida and Chad also were being pulled off the ground and towards the portal. "Look out Abarai!" Ishida tried to warn the Lieutenant but instead collided into him, pushing the two of them, alongside Chad, closer to the mysterious gateway. Toshiro tried his best to refuse getting pulled in but failed, as he was pulled closer to the portal with everyone else.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Brace yourselves everyone!"

Then with that, the group was pulled into the portal and it shut, trapping them inside.

"Where the hell are we?!" Ichigo, confused, started to ask his friends. The group found themselves travelling through some sort of vortex. They were just free-falling, trapped in this vortex that seems to shift colors from time to time. The vortex would be dark purple, then slowly switch to blue then green and so fourth. "Keep it together everyone. We'll be fine." Rukia tried to comfort the group. "Get ready guys. From the looks of it, it seems we're being transported somewhere." Ishida said. "Ahh! What the hell!".

The group had been blinded with a huge ray of light. They then heard a feminine voice call out to them.

"_Show me, champions. Show me your power, as the Multiverse collides." _

* * *

_**(Bulma's Island)**_

As the light that's blinding him started to disappear and give him clear vision, Toshiro found himself free-falling out of the vortex and down towards an ocean surrounding an unknown island. "What the!" He looked beside him to see if anyone from Karakura town was with him but was met with disappointment. He saw three individuals, all male, that he had no idea of who they were or where they came from. He also had no idea where he was at this moment.

"_Where the hell did everyone else go? Did that damn portal separate us? And just who the hell said all that stuff to us while we were blinded? Champions? Multiverse? Is this somehow linked to the disappearances of the humans and Soul Reapers? Just what is going on?_

As Toshiro was mentally asking questions while getting no answers in return, he didn't pay attention to the spot he was about to land on. "Wha!" The young Captain yelped as he landed in a bunch of trees and fell into the bushes. "Good grief." He groaned as he spat out a bunch of leaves from his mouth. He looked around and found himself in an area that was pretty dark. It was night and the full-moon was out. He definitely wasn't in Karakura Town anymore. He saw a bunch of lights and made his way over there. He started to hear voices, very loud voices, as in there was an argument going on. "What is going on over there?" The white-haired Captain could only wonder.

"I won't repeat myself! Where am I?!" Roronoa Zoro, who was known to have a really bad sense of direction, found himself on an island that was not Wano Country. "_Did that weird portal thing bring me here? What the hell!_"

"Who the hell are you, Did you have anything to do with that portal!?" Piccolo was confused to see a samurai on the island, considering that no one else was supposed to be here.

"Answer my question first slug-man!" Zoro spat back at him and then drew his three blades. He knew that these guys were probably strong and decided to use his blades if he had to. The one in the orange gi stepped forward and then they all went into their stance.

"You're outnumbered here. I suggest you answer us first." Goku said in a cold tone as he, Android 17 and Piccolo got in their stance.

However, their standoff would be interrupted by a wave of sand. The Kazekage, Gaara, was immediately pulled in by the portal that disturbed the festival at the Hidden Leaf Village. And now he found himself on this mysterious and unfamiliar island. Gaara immediately brought the sand back to him and stood on top of it. "Who the hell are you all?!" He asked with a demanding tone. Goku looked towards him. "Now just who are you supposed to be?"

Zoro turned towards Gaara. "Hey! You were free-falling from the portal as well right? Which means." Zoro pointed his sword towards the crimson-haired teen. "You're not from here too, right?". Gaara responded with; "Indeed, I'm not. Some of my friends were abducted by a portal that opened up in the sky. I tried to save them, but I ended up getting pulled in instead." Gaara explained to the strangers before him. "The exact same thing happened to me." Zoro told them. "And I'm assuming a few of your friends were abducted too, right?" Zoro questioned Goku. "That still doesn't answer my question. Who are you guys?" Gaara asked, wanting to know who the mysterious group of individuals before him were.

"The name is Son Goku. Nice to meet you."

"Piccolo."

"You guys can call me Android 17."

"The name is Roronoa Zoro." He said as he sheathed his swords. "My name is Gaara, nice to meet you." He greeted the group. Unbeknownst to the group, Toshiro was observing and eavesdropping on them. Deducing that they weren't going to cause any harm to him, he decided to reveal himself to them. "_So they're in the same situation as me. I guess they can help me out here._"

"In that case, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th Division of Gotei 13. It's nice to meet you all." Toshiro revealed himself to the group. "Ohhh! Another one. And he's a kid! Goku exclaimed at the sight of the boy. That's when Toshiro realised it. "_They can see me! Just how the hell are they able to do that?!_" Zoro took a few glances at Toshiro and noticed that he had a sword. "_So this kid's a swordsman. Impressive_". "I may not look it but I'm actually over 100 years old."

"Whoa! are you serious?!" Both Zoro and Goku were shocked at the age of the white-haired Captain, considering his appearance. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, wasn't there another person with us that flew out of the portal?" Gaara asked the white-haired boy. Toshiro did recall seeing another person free-falling with them but was unable to remember his face. On second thought, he probably never even saw his face.

Toshiro was cut out of his thoughts when a kunai suddenly dashed past his face, barely grazing his nose. "What the hell!" Toshiro gripped his Zanpakutō and the group faced the direction of where the kunai was thrown from. Everyone except Toshiro was shocked to see the cause of disturbance. They saw a whole horde of possessed looking individuals, male and female. They all had grey crusty skin, with glowing demon-ish red eyes, had hair that was almost as white as Toshiro's, and had a dark, purple, demonic fiery aura flowing around them. What shocked the group the most was that they were able to recognise these possesed beings.

One group of them were the World Government's military force, the Marines, while another fraction of them were Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village and the remaining part of them were soldiers of the Frieza Force. "How the hell did the Marines get here!?" Zoro stepped forward and barked. Piccolo noticed that battle armour too well. "Hey, Son! Those soldiers. They're a part of the Frieza Force." The Namekian pointed out. "Hey, what the hell are you guys doin' here? I thought I told Frieza to leave this Planet alone." Goku gawped at the possessed-looking soldiers to which he got no response back.

The crimson-haired Kage stepped out to address the Shinobi. "Hey! What's going on with all of you?! Don't you recognise me?!" Gaara queried at the Leaf Shinobi, and just like Goku, he got no response back. Instead, one of the Leaf Shinobi stepped forward to the group with his ominous red eyes planted on them.

"_Fire Style: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu!_"

The ninja used his jutsu and shot several dragon headed fireballs at the group.

"Get ready everyone!" Toshiro warned, with everyone preparing for a battle.

And with that, the horde charged towards the group as they clashed.

* * *

_**(Somewhere in the New World)**_

"The name is Boruto Uzumaki. I'm the son of the Hokage y'know!"

"Boruto." Rukia blurted.

"Uzumaki?" Renji finished off.

The pair of Soul Reapers found themselves on a ship in the middle of the ocean, separated from their friends back in Karakura Town. As soon as they arrived, they met an odd looking group of people. They were only able to learn one of the individuals' names. The one wearing the Straw Hat, with a long-sleeved red cardigan which was opened to reveal a massive X-shaped scar covering most of his chest.

He introduced himself to them as Monkey D. Luffy, and shouted to them that he would be the 'King of the Pirates', which startled the pair because they knew for sure that the Pirate era in the Human World was already over hundreds of years ago. The two Reapers both remembered Ishida's words while they were in the vortex. '_Get ready guys. From the looks of it, it seems we're being transported somewhere_.' They both concluded that they either could've been sent back in time, or transported to a different world.

Then, another stranger appeared before them. A blonde-haired kid, introducing himself as Boruto Uzumaki. The kid made his way over to the group. "Hey! Where are we?!" The kid known as Boruto questioned. "Just hold on a minute!" The yellow-haired cook, Sanji interjected.

"Let me get a few things straight! So, a portal 'thing opens up in the sky and then abducts our friends, god knows where they're at right now." Sanji continued on. "Then, you guys suddenly appear on our ship! Am I the only one seeing some kind of pattern here?!" The yellow-haired cook confusingly announced.

"Now that you mention it, you do have a point, Sanji." The Warlord, Hancock, was now a bit suspicious of the strangers on board the Sunny. Then the feistiest one of the strangers, Vegeta, answered. "Don't go jumping straight to conclusions! Like I said before, I and a few other acquaintances of mine were abducted by a portal that opened up in the sky and well, I find myself here with you all. I'm assuming the same could be said about you guys as well?" Vegeta directed his question to the Reapers and the mysterious boy.

"Indeed, the same portal opened up in the sky of a town we were defending. And that's when it pulled us in, bringing us here on this very ship." Rukia explained to the group. While Rukia was explaining this, Renji realized something quite surprising that he should've noticed earlier. This group of strangers were able to see Rukia and himself. Not only that, they were perfectly interacting with them. "Hey, Rukia." Renji bent down to her ear. "What? And why are you whispering? That's just going to make us even more suspicious." Rukia whispered back to him.

"Just hear me out here." Rukia with a frustrated look on her face decided to listen to what he had to say."Can you _feel_ any Reiatsu from them?" The Crimson-haired Lieutenant asked the Kuchiki-girl. "No I can't and besides is that even relevant now?" Rukia was getting irritated. "Yes well I can't feel anything from them as well. And if we can't feel any Reiatsu from them, then how in the hell are they able to see us right now?" He was right. Just how the hell are they able to see them right now.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?!" Vegeta questioned with a demanding voice. On the other hand, Luffy interacted with the blonde-haired kid who recently hopped onto the ship. "So, what's your story kid?"

Boruto was trying to recollect on what happened before he arrived in this strange place. He remembered his father assigning him and his team on a mission that led them to the Land Of Wind. On the way there, they ran into Urashiki Ōtsutsuki and engaged him in battle. While trading blows with him, he held a mysterious unknown cube in his hand and activated it which led to a portal opening in the sky that pulled himself and his team towards and swallowed them in. "_Big Bro! Mitsuki! Sarada!_" Boruto remembered calling out to them. And then he found himself here, in the middle of the ocean.

The blonde-haired kid was brought back to reality when Sanji nudged him a little. "Well kid?"

"O-Oh right. Well I'm pretty much the same as these guys. A portal opened and took me and my friends in." The young-Uzumaki stuttered at first but managed to get the words out. "I see. So not only were our friends abducted. You guys were also kidnapped by that thing." Luffy said.

Renji walked closer to the group. "Hey! You guys can see us right?!" He asked them which created confused looks on their faces. "What kind of pointless question are you asking. Of course we can see you." Hancock grumbled to the male Reaper. "_Ahh! She's right. That was a pointless and stupid question_."

"But just how are you guys able to see us? Rukia blatantly asked which confused everyone aboard the ship even more.

"I think I may have an answer to your question."

Behind the two Soul Reapers, was a floating small silver robot with an oval head and body and no arms and legs, it had the letter 'J' on it's stomach. Next to the floating robot was a bald headed, black-skinned man with glasses, wearing a black jacket, yellow pants and blue boots. "Who the hell are you!?"

"I mean no harm!" The man answered while carefully putting his hands in the air.

"My name is Glover, and this world like many others are in grave danger."

* * *

_**(Konohagakure) **_

"Hey! At least tell me your name first!"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki. And you?!"

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki!".

Ichigo found himself in this new and mysterious location. There were a bunch of debris and torn-out buildings around him. That's when '_he_' bumped into him. A blonde-haired figure, who looked to be around the same age as him, that being seventeen. Ichigo learned his name. Naruto Uzumaki. "My friend seems to be in trouble. Up ahead, you see that. That's his Susanoo." Naruto said.

"Hey, just what the hell is going on here? What happened to this place?!" Ichigo asked while keeping up with Naruto as they jumped from each torn building to another, getting closer to the battle that took place in the centre of the village.

"A portal happened. Opened up in the sky and did all this. It took a few of my friends with it when it closed." Naruto filled him in. "_Portal? Just like the one that opened in Karakura Town?_" The Substitute Reaper thought to himself. He was going to question Naruto about the portal until they reached the conflict that was taking place.

A gigantic purple, humanoid that had demonic claws on its head and was wielding a blade and bow was standing in the middle of the shopping district of the village. There appeared to be a man levitating inside it around the chest area of the purple humanoid. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out to the man.

"I'm assuming that's your friend?" Ichigo questioned while keeping his eyes on the purple thing in front of him. "Yeah. Glad to know he wasn't taken away by the portal." Naruto then jumped down on the ground to confront Sasuke's opponent.

A man with a fiery aura with golden-spiked hair clenching a sword in his hands, was battling against Sasuke. "Why did you attack the village?!" Naruto demanded for an answer. "I wasn't attacking any village." The man sheathed his sword. "I suddenly found myself here. And that was when your friend up there provoked me." The man said just as Sasuke jumped down to join Naruto's side.

"Be careful Naruto. This guy is insanely strong. His power is nothing like I've ever seen before." Sasuke informed the blonde while keeping his Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes planted on the warrior in front of them. "My friends and I were abducted by a portal. I need to know if they're safe." The man said his concerns.

"Wait a second! Did you say you got abducted by a portal?!"

Ichigo jumped down to join the group as he yelled his question to the golden-haired man. "That's right." The man informed Ichigo. His spiked-golden hair had now formed back into a bowl cut and had now turned blue while his eyes and eyebrows doing the same. "Woah! Your hair turned blue!" Naruto shouted at the amazing sight.

"As long as you're friend over there won't shoot purple arrows at me, then I guess I won't need to use that transformation anymore." He said calmly. "By the way, my name is Trunks, it's nice to meet you." The individual introduced himself. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki ya know. And this here is Sasuke Uchiha and this person over here is Ichigo Kurosaki." Naruto greeted and introduced the three of them to Trunks.

"Yo." Ichigo gave Trunks while Sasuke just said nothing. Unlike Naruto and Ichigo, Sasuke was still keeping caution of the blue-haired fellow. That's when Sasuke turned to the Soul Reaper. "Naruto, just who the hell is this guy supposed to be?"

"This here is Ichigo Kurosaki." Naruto introduced the two as he directed his arms towards the Soul Reaper."

Yo. That's me, Ichigo. Say, was that big-purple thingy something you created with your Reiatsu?" Ichigo asked, confusing both Naruto and Sasuke. "Reiatsu?"

'_That's weird. These guys have no clue what Reiatsu is._'

"Well, I was actually abducted by some portal along with my friends. I have no idea where they could be now." Ichigo briefed the three new strangers he had met today. "From the sound of it, it looks like you're in the same situation as I am." Ichigo said, facing Trunks. The blue-haired man nodded. "That's what it seems to be."

"So, it seems I wasn't the only one who encountered some odd-looking strangers!"

The group turned to see a white-haired masked individual appear from the debris caused by Sasuke and Trunks' brief conflict. Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones of the group to recognise him. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto called out to him. Behind the Hokage was a man that no one recognised. A man with blonde hair with a scar over his left eye, and with a top-hat with goggles around it was on his head. He for sure looked out of place.

"Do I really look 'odd' to you Kakashi?" The man asked with a polite tone. "My apologies for that, I didn't mean to offend you." Kakashi politely responded. "None taken."

"Kakashi, who the hell is this guy?" Sasuke said with his demanding voice. "Always straight to the point with you Sasuke." Kakashi pointed at the stranger behind him. "This lost man here is Sabo. A portal snatched away a friend of his and he went in to save her but instead found himself here in the village." Kakashi explained. "Yo, it's nice to meet you all." Sabo greeted them with a warm and calm tone.

"Sabo here explained to me his situation. Judging from the place he comes from, I've concluded that he might've traveled from a different world." Kakashi was always quick to analyse the situation before him. "And I'm assuming the same could be said about you guys too?" Kakashi directed his question to both Trunks and Ichigo.

"As weird as it may sound, I guess I can accept the fact that I've been transported to a different world from mine." Trunks said with Ichigo nodding. "Then it seems we all have a common goal." Sabo stepped forward. "We all have people that we need to see again." He announced.

"But where should we even begin to find them?"

"The cube." Sasuke added. "That cube is our best chance to find out where the others could've been taken too."

"Cube?" Naruto asked."

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to spread out and search for the cube."

"Right"!

Sasuke explained to the group the details of the cube and they all scattered through the village and searched.

* * *

_**A/N: Woo-hoo the Bleach anime is coming back. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter. I really am trying to be more consistent with these chapters. **_


End file.
